Spider-Man: Homecoming
Spider-Man: Homecoming is a reboot of the Spider-Man franchise and sixteenth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe has Peter Parker juggling school and being a superhero. The film is part of the deal between Marvel Studios and Sony Pictures Entertainment. Plot Following the Battle of New York, Adrian Toomes and his salvage company are contracted to clean up the city, but their operation is taken over by Tony Stark's U.S. Department of Damage Control (D.O.D.C.). Enraged at being driven out of business, Toomes persuades his employees to keep the Chitauri technology they have already scavenged and use it to create and sell advanced weapons. Eight years later, Peter Parker is drafted into the Avengers by Stark to help with an internal dispute, but resumes his studies at the Midtown School of Science and Technology when Stark tells him he is not yet ready to become a full Avenger. Parker quits his school's academic decathlon team to spend more time focusing on his crime-fighting activities as Spider-Man. One night, after preventing criminals from robbing an ATM with their advanced weapons from Toomes, Parker returns to his Queens apartment where his best friend Ned discovers his secret identity. On another night, Parker comes across Toomes' associates Jackson Brice / Shocker and Herman Schultz selling weapons to local criminal Aaron Davis. Parker nearly drowns intervening, and is rescued by Stark, who is monitoring the Spider-Man suit he gave Parker and warns him against involvement with the dangerous criminals. Toomes accidentally kills Brice with one of their weapons, and Schultz becomes the new Shocker. Parker and Ned study a weapon left behind by Brice, removing its power core. When a tracking device on Schultz leads to Maryland, Parker rejoins the decathlon team and accompanies them to Washington, D.C. for their national tournament. Ned and Parker disable the tracker Stark implanted in the Spider-Man suit, and unlock its advanced features. Parker tries to stop Toomes from stealing weapons from a D.O.D.C. truck, but is overpowered and trapped inside the truck, causing him to miss the decathlon tournament. When he discovers that the power core is an unstable Chitauri grenade, Parker races to the Washington Monument where the core explodes and traps Ned and their friends in an elevator. Evading local authorities, Parker saves his friends, including his fellow classmate and crush Liz. Returning to New York City, Parker persuades Davis to reveal Toomes' whereabouts. Aboard the Staten Island Ferry, Parker captures Toomes' new buyer Mac Gargan, but Toomes escapes and a malfunctioning weapon tears the ferry in half. Stark helps Parker save the passengers before admonishing him for his recklessness and taking away his suit. Parker returns to his high school life, and eventually asks Liz to go to the homecoming dance with him. On the night of the dance, Parker learns that Liz is Toomes' daughter. Deducing Parker's secret identity, Toomes threatens retaliation if he interferes with his plans. During the dance, Parker realizes Toomes is planning to hijack a D.O.D.C. plane transporting weapons from Avengers Tower to the team's new headquarters. He dons his old homemade Spider-Man suit and races to Toomes' lair. He is first ambushed by Schultz, but defeats him with the help of Ned. At the lair, Toomes destroys the building's support beams and leaves Parker to die. Parker is able to escape the rubble and intercepts the plane, steering it to crash on the beach near Coney Island. He and Toomes engage in an open confrontation that ends with Parker saving Toomes' life from his own unstable equipment, and leaving him for the police along with the plane's cargo. After her father's arrest, Liz moves away, and Parker declines an invitation from Stark to join the Avengers full time. Stark returns Parker's suit, which he puts on at his apartment just as his Aunt May walks in. Some time later, an incarcerated Gargan approaches Toomes in prison. Gargan has heard that Toomes knows Spider-Man's real identity, but Toomes denies this. In a post-credit scene, Captain America records another Public Service Announcement about patience while asking the people filming when he is finished making all of the videos. Cast *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Michael Keaton as Adrian Toomes/Vulture *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Zendaya Coleman as Michelle Jones *Donald Glover as Aaron Davis *Tyne Daly as Anne Marie Hoag *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Laura Harrier as Liz Toomes *Tony Revolori as Flash Thompson *Bokeem Woodbine as Herman Schultz/Shocker *Logan Marshall-Green as Jackson Brice/Shocker *Michael Chernus as Phineas Mason/The Tinkerer *Abraham Attah as Abraham Brown *Hannibal Buress as Coach Wilson *Kenneth Choi as Principal Morita *Selenis Leyva as Ms. Warren *Angourie Rice as Betty Brant *Martin Starr as Roger Harrington *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Jennifer Connelly as Karen *Garcelle Beauvais as Doris Toomes *Michael Mando as Mac Gargan *Gary Weeks as Agent Foster *Christopher Berry as Randy Vale *Jorge Lendeborg Jr. as Jason Ionello *Tunde Adebimpe as Mr. Cobbwell *Tiffany Espensen as Cindy Moon *Isabella Amara as Sally Avril *Michael Barbieri as Charles Murphy *Ethan Dizon as Tiny McKeever *J.J. Totah as Seymour O'Reilly *Hemky Madera as Mr. Delmar *Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. *Zach Cherry as Street Vendor *Kirk Thatcher as Punk on street *Yu Lew as Car Jacker *Sondra James as Marjorie *Bob Adrian as Yelling Man *Gary Richardson as Day Sleeper *John Penick as Barry Hapgood *Stan Lee as Gary *Joe Hang as Thai Waiter *Wayne Pére as History Teacher *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Martha Kelly as Tour Guide Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Midtown School of Science & Technology is introduced. *Adrian Toomes/The Vulture is introduced. *Phineas Mason/The Tinkerer is introduced. *Herman Schultz/Shocker is introduced. *Flash Thompson is introduced. *Liz Toomes is introduced. *Betty Brant is introduced. *Ned Leeds is introduced. *Michelle Jones is introduced. *MacDonald Gargan is introduced. *Aaron Davis is introduced. *The Avengers are mentioned. *Steve Rogers/Captain America appears. *Tony Stark appears. *May Parker appears. *Happy Hogan appears. *Pepper Potts appears. *Avengers Tower appears. *New Avengers Facility appears. *WHIH News appears. *The Daily Bugle newspapers appear. *The Stark Expo appears. *Chitauri Chariot appears. *Dum-E appears. *Quinjet appears. *Ben Parker is indirectly mentioned. *Miles Morales is mentioned. *James Rhodes/War Machine is shown in screen footage. *Black Widow is shown in screen footage, mentioned and drawing. *Black Panther is shown in screen footage. *Ant-Man is shown in screen footage as Giant-Man. *Thor Odinson is mentioned and shown in drawing. *Bruce Banner is shown in photograph and Hulk is mentioned and shown in drawing. *Hawkeye is shown in drawing. *Howard Stark is shown in photograph and mentioned. *Abraham Erskine is shown in photograph. *Jim Morita is shown in photograph. *Black Hole Grenade appears. *Ultron is mentioned and a drone head appears. *Odin Borson is mentioned. *Vision is mentioned. *Megingjord, Thor's magic belt is mentioned. *The Hulkbuster armor is mentioned. *Captain America's prototype shield is mentioned. *Sokovia Accords are mentioned. *The events from The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron and Captain America: Civil War are mentioned. *The opening scene where Toomes and his team clean up the location where Hulk punched Thor in The Avengers appears. *Peter taking Captain America's shield is mentioned. *Triskelion is mentioned. *Sokovia is mentioned. *Chitauri are mentioned. *Crossbones' gauntlets have been modified and are utilized by the Shocker. *One of the Ultron Sentries' arm is used as Ultron Blaster Gun. *Iron Spider suit is introduced. Taglines *Homework can wait. The city can't. Production The film was shot in Atlanta, Georgia, Berlin, Germany and New York City. Gallery Spider-Man_Peter_unmasked.jpg Peter_Parker_Spidey_homecoming.jpeg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Spidey - April 4 2017.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 01.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 03.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 04.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 05.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 06.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 07.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 08.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 10.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 11.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 12.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 13.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 14.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 15.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 16.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 17.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 18.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 19.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 20.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 21.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 22.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 23.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 24.jpg Shocker Unmasked Homecoming.png Brice Homecoming.png Michelle Homecoming.jpg Ned Leeds.jpg Toomes-Tinkerer.jpg SMH_Promo_Tube.jpg SMH_Promo_Cages.jpg Peter-Ned.jpg Spiderman_hold_on.jpg Ned_and_Peter.jpg Liz_Peter.jpg Lab_student_Peter.jpg Unmasked_parker-homecoming.jpg Promotion, Filming,and Concept Art Spider-Man Homecoming.jpg SMH Dusk Poster.jpg Spider-Man_Homecoming_Theatrical_Poster_01.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Teaser Poster.jpg Spider-Man-IronMan_internationalposter.JPG Spider-Man Homecoming poster 2.jpg Spiderman_uptown_swing.jpg Spider-Man-hanging_poster.JPG Spider-Man Homecoming poster.jpg Spider-Wink.jpg Spidey_vulture-Ironman-banner.JPG Spiderman_Homecoming_banner_1.png Spider-Man_banner_2.png Spidey_Homecoming_3D_poster.jpg Spider-Man-vs-Shocker.JPG SMH_Promo_detention_1.jpg SMH_Promo_alleyway_3.jpg SMH_Promo_selfie-citybackdrop_2.jpg Textless_Spider-Man_Homecoming_Teaser_Poster.jpg SPider Man Homecoming tom holland.jpg Vulturepromo.jpeg SMH Banner.jpg SMH INT Poster.jpg SMH Alley Poster.jpg SMH Character Poster 01.jpg SMH Character Poster 02.jpg SMH Character Poster 03.jpg SMH_DOM_IMAX_ExclusiveArt_Lg.jpg Spider-Man-Mondo_poster.JPG HollandSpideySelfie.jpg Tom Holland-0.jpg Spiderman-0.jpg 13522943 998973953485381 6596151645954770334 o.jpg HOMECOMING.jpg Homecoming.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming-Filming-Pic1.png Spider-Man - Homecoming-Filming-Pic2.png Spider-Man - Homecoming-Filming-Pic3.png Spider-Man - Homecoming-Filming-Pic4.png Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-01.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-02.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-03.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-04.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-05.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-06.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-07.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-08.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-09.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-10.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-11.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-12.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-13.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-14.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-15.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-16.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-17.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-18.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-19.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-20.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-21.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-22.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-23.jpg Spider-man-swings-into-action-on-set-24.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Vulture Battle Concept Art.jpg Spider-Man - Breakfast Club.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-01.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-02.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-03.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-04.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-05.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-06.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-07.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-08.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-09.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-10.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-11.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-12.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-night-shoots-stunt-note-13.jpg Tom-holland-zendaya-spider-man-atlanta-first-set-pics-01.jpg Tom-holland-zendaya-spider-man-atlanta-first-set-pics-02.jpg Tom-holland-zendaya-spider-man-atlanta-first-set-pics-03.jpg Tom-holland-zendaya-spider-man-atlanta-first-set-pics-04.jpg Tom-holland-zendaya-spider-man-atlanta-first-set-pics-05.jpg Tom-holland-zendaya-spider-man-atlanta-first-set-pics-06.jpg Tom-holland-zendaya-spider-man-atlanta-first-set-pics-07.jpg Tom-holland-zendaya-spider-man-atlanta-first-set-pics-08.jpg Tom-holland-zendaya-spider-man-atlanta-first-set-pics-09.jpg Tom-holland-zendaya-spider-man-atlanta-first-set-pics-10.jpg Tom-holland-zendaya-spider-man-atlanta-first-set-pics-11.jpg Tom-holland-wears-school-sweatshirt-on-spider-man-homecoming-set-01.jpg Tom-holland-wears-school-sweatshirt-on-spider-man-homecoming-set-02.jpg Tom-holland-wears-school-sweatshirt-on-spider-man-homecoming-set-14.jpg Tom-holland-wears-school-sweatshirt-on-spider-man-homecoming-set-15.jpg Tom-holland-wears-school-sweatshirt-on-spider-man-homecoming-set-16.jpg Tom-holland-wears-school-sweatshirt-on-spider-man-homecoming-set-17.jpg Tom-holland-wears-school-sweatshirt-on-spider-man-homecoming-set-18.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-01.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-02.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-03.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-04.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-05.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-06.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-07.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-08.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-09.jpg Tom-holland-sprints-spider-man-set-atlanta-10.jpg Laura - Harrier - Spider-Man - Set.png Tom-holland-wraps-spider-man-scenes-after-night-shoot-01.jpg Tom-holland-wraps-spider-man-scenes-after-night-shoot-02.jpg Tom-holland-wraps-spider-man-scenes-after-night-shoot-03.jpg Tom-holland-wraps-spider-man-scenes-after-night-shoot-04.jpg Tom-holland-spotted-on-spider-man-set-with-newcomer-jacob-batalon-01.jpg Tom-holland-spotted-on-spider-man-set-with-newcomer-jacob-batalon-02.jpg Tom-holland-spotted-on-spider-man-set-with-newcomer-jacob-batalon-03.jpg Tom-holland-spotted-on-spider-man-set-with-newcomer-jacob-batalon-04.jpg Tom-holland-spotted-on-spider-man-set-with-newcomer-jacob-batalon-05.jpg Tom-holland-spotted-on-spider-man-set-with-newcomer-jacob-batalon-06.jpg Tom-holland-spotted-on-spider-man-set-with-newcomer-jacob-batalon-07.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Web-Shooters Set - August 8 2016.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Spidey - Set - August 30 2016 - 1.png Spider-Man - Homecoming - Spidey - Set - August 30 2016 - 2.png Spider-Man - Homecoming - Spidey - Set - August 30 2016 - 3.png Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - September 1 2016 - 1.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - September 1 2016 - 2.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - September 1 2016 - 3.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - September 1 2016 - 4.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - Shocker - September 5 2016.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - Shocker - September 6 2016 - 1.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - Shocker - September 6 2016 - 2.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - Shocker - September 6 2016 - 3.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - Shocker - September 6 2016 - 4.jpg Spider_Man_homecoming_new_avengers_facility.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-01.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-02.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-03.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-04.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-05.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-06.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-07.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-08.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-09.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-10.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-11.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-12.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-13.jpg Spider-man-stunt-doubles-helicopter-scene-14.jpg Spider-man-homecoming-stark-expo-poster-set-photo-202060.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-01.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-02.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-03.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-04.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-05.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-06.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-07.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-08.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-09.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-10.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-11.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-12.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-13.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-14.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-15.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-16.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-17.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-18.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-19.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-20.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-21.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-22.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-23.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-24.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-25.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-26.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-27.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-28.jpg Tom-holland-films-spider-man-homecoming-queens-29.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-01.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-02.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-05.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-06.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-07.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-08.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-09.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-12.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-13.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-14.jpg Tom-holland-spiderman-queens-hello-kitty-15.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-01.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-02.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-03.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-04.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-05.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-06.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-07.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-08.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-09.jpg Tom-holland-challenges-christ-pratt-to-a-dance-off-10.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-01.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-02.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-03.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-04.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-05.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-06.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-07.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-08.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-09.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-10.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-11.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-12.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-13.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-14.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-15.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-16.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-17.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-18.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-19.jpg Tom-holland-performs-his-own-spider-man-stunts-on-nyc-fire-escape-20.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-01.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-02.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-03.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-04.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-05.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-06.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-07.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-08.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-09.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-10.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-11.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-12.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-13.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-14.jpg Tom-holland-looks-buff-while-filming-spider-man-in-nyc-15.jpg Tom-holland-snaps-a-selfie-while-filming-spide-man-homecoming-01.jpg Tom-holland-snaps-a-selfie-while-filming-spide-man-homecoming-02.jpg Tom-holland-snaps-a-selfie-while-filming-spide-man-homecoming-03.jpg Tom-holland-snaps-a-selfie-while-filming-spide-man-homecoming-04.jpg Tom-holland-snaps-a-selfie-while-filming-spide-man-homecoming-05.jpg Tom-holland-snaps-a-selfie-while-filming-spide-man-homecoming-06.jpg Tom-holland-snaps-a-selfie-while-filming-spide-man-homecoming-07.jpg Tom-holland-snaps-a-selfie-while-filming-spide-man-homecoming-08.jpg Tom-holland-snaps-a-selfie-while-filming-spide-man-homecoming-09.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - October 11 2016 - 1.jpeg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - October 11 2016 - 2.jpeg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - October 11 2016 - 3.jpeg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - October 11 2016 - 4.jpeg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Set - October 11 2016 - 5.jpeg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Vulture - Concept Art - November 8 2016.jpeg Spider-Man_Homecoming_Banner.png Spider-Man_Homecoming_Teaser_Poster.png SMH - Shocker - February 19 2017.jpg Spiderman_Homecoming_titlecard-revised.jpg Micheal Keatons Vulture SMH.jpg Tony and Peter SMH.jpg Vulture Spider-Man Homecoming.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Behind the Scenes - April 4 2017.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Spidey - Profile - April 4 2017.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming - Peter Parker - Profile - April 4 2017.jpg SMH TT.png Empire Spider-Man.jpg Spidey-webup.jpg 8CC5CB38-71C8-4ADE-BFD4-563FAFDFB9C4-5539-000016DE75435EC6.jpeg Wallcrawler.jpeg 44FDCDC9-D8C6-487E-BB8D-F6017518F893-5539-000016EDA866D1AC.png ABD8159F-9794-4284-9A3B-D23A25AFEBF3-5539-000016E6A3BC91E6.jpeg SMH June EW Cover.jpg Spider-Man-Homecoming-Amazing-Fantasy-Exclusive-Poster-Nerdist.jpg SMH_DOM_Online_1SHT_Club_AOJ_01.jpg SMH_DOM_Online_1SHT_Rules_AOJ_01.jpg SMH_DOM_Online_1SHT_Taxi_AOJ_01.jpg SMH Chinese Poster 01.jpg SMH Chinese Poster 02.jpg SMH Chinese Poster 03.jpg SMH Chinese Poster 04.jpg SMH Chinese Poster 05.jpg SMH Chinese Poster 06.jpg SMH Chinese Poster 07.jpg SMH Chinese Poster 08.jpg SMH Chinese Poster 09.jpg SMH Chinese Poster 10.jpg SMH Chinese Poster 11.jpg Videos Trailers SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Trailer Tease|Teaser SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING Official Trailer 2 Teaser (2017) Tom Holland Marvel Movie HD|Teaser 2 FIRST OFFICIAL Trailer for Spider-Man Homecoming|Official Trailer SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Official Trailer 2 (HD)|Official Trailer 2 SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Official Trailer 3 (HD)|Official Trailer 3 SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Official International Trailer (2017) Tom Holland Marvel Superhero Movie HD|Official International Trailer SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - International Trailer 2|Official International Trailer 2 SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - International Trailer 3 (HD)|Official International Trailer 3 SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING International TV Spot 1 (2017) Tom Holland Marvel Superhero Movie HD SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING TV Spot 1 - Local Hero (2017) Tom Holland Marvel Movie HD SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - NBA Finals Spot 1 - "The Invite" SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Now on Digital! TV Spot "Epic" SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Now on Digital! TV Spot "Drums" SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Now on Digital! TV Spot "The Suit" SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Now on Digital! Make it a Family Movie Night. SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Now on 4K UHD & Blu-ray! TV Spot Clips SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - NBA Finals Spot 1 - "The Invite"-0 SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING – NBA Finals Spot 2 - “Peter Arrives” SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING – NBA Finals Spot 3 - “The Bodega” SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING – NBA Finals Spot 4 - “The Party” SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING – NBA Finals “Watch the Game” Extended Cut SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING – DIY Suit Contest 1 SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING – DIY Suit Challenge - Big Reveal SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING Movie Clip - You're the Spider-Man? Spider-Man Homecoming "A Film By Peter Parker" Playstation Exclusive Full Scene (HD) SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING First 10 Minutes! Midtown School of Science and Technology News Interviews Martin Starr Spills "Spider-Man Homecoming" Spoilers - CONAN on TBS SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING Comic Con 2016 - Tom Holland, Zendaya, Laura Harrier, Tony Revolori, Jon Watts SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING Comic Con Interviews - Tom Holland, Zendaya, Jon Watts Seacrest Studios Atlanta Welcomes Spider-Man! SPIDERMAN HOMECOMING CinemaCon Jon Watts Interview 2017 Sony Pictures HD SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - On Digital 9 26, On Blu-ray 10 17! SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - SPECIAL FEATURES Preview. Now on Digital! SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING Now on Digital! SPECIAL FEATURES "The Vulture Takes Flight" Promotion SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING Promo Clip - Suit Upgrades (2017) Tom Holland Marvel Movie HD SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING Vignette - Stark Industries Suit Spider-Man DIY Suit Challenge - DIY COSPLAY SHOP UNDERDOG COSTUMES SPIDER-MAN DIY w Adam! DIY SPIDER GWEN SUIT �� SPIDERMANDIY �� SPIDERMAN HOMECOMING Professor Pincushion Creates a Superhero Costume - Spiderman Homecoming - SpiderManDIY Becoming Spider-Man & Living a Dream! ( SpiderManDIY) Audi “Driver’s Test” - Spider-Man Homecoming 'Spider-Man Homecoming' Behind-the-Scenes Exclusive SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Stomp Out Bullying PSA External links Spider-Man: Homecoming on IMDB Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 3 Category:Spider-Man films